


The First Year

by PipperHearts



Series: Unbonded [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella discovering her vampiric traits, Carlisle and Aro truly are friends, Carlisle is so in love, Carlisle’s friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Good Volturi, Hunting, Marcus Deserved Better., Newborn Vampire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sparkling vampires, Vampire Bella Swan, Volturi, Wholesome, porn in one chapter, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipperHearts/pseuds/PipperHearts
Summary: Bella Swan’s year as a newborn after marrying Carlisle in 1840.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Unbonded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something happy after what I’ve been writing for my other fic “The Broken Bond”.  
> I don’t know how many chapters I’ll make for this one but if anyone would like to see a scenario, just let me know. :)

Bella woke up from the fire to find herself lying alone in bed and trying to remember what had happened. All the flames that had consumed her humanity now rested in her throat, making Bella whimper in pain and desperation for her thirst to be satiated, forcing her to look for a way out of the room until she heard a familiar voice.

“Isabella, my love.” Called Carlisle from the door patiently waiting for her to take everything in for the first time with her new senses. Bella questioned in her mind why he was so far from her? Why did he look wary? Why didn’t he come near her?

She stood up, amazed be her own speed and reaction time between thinking and doing. Surprised froze her in place as she was still processing her surroundings. She heard a musical laugh coming from the man before her that took her out of her reverie, turning her attention back to the beautiful blond man and she saw him, truly saw him for the first time in her existence. She walked to him, or she tried, as her lack of control made her slam into him who with a soft smile just took her in his arms despite the surprise.

As she observed him her thirst was forgotten, making him her first priority. For the first time she was able to see al to tones in his hair, ranging from honey to caramel and even a couple of pastel yellows, she ten turned her attention to his eyes, now on the darker side, consisting in a hazelnut brown with a slight red ring—for he had tasted Bella’s blood as he bit her—on the outside of the iris that would’ve been imperceptible for the human eye to see. His lips had a slight pink undertone reminiscent of their former human color, his cupid bow was prominent and the corners where upwards in a permanent soft smile. She cupped his face with her hands, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs before grazing his tempting lips with the tip of her fingers. She pulled him to her, tasting him for the first time, finally denoting all his sweet and spicy notes.

Carlisle’s hands went to her hips instinctively, surprising her. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He apologized before retreating his touch but before he could manage, Bella took his wrist and wrapped his arms around her forcing a small laugh out that showed how delighted he felt. As she was pressed against him she realized he was not longer cold, he felt warm and soft to her touch and that realization made her deepen their kiss as she rejoiced on this new sensation.

“I love you.” She said, bewildered by her voice, she recognized it as her own and yet, it sounded different. The rest of the inspections of her new self would wait given that the moment the sound passed though her throat and out her mouth, the wildfire of her thirst became present once more. As her hands went to her neck, Carlisle knew what she needed and with a kiss on her forehead, he took her hand and led her into the woods, running hand in hand as he taught her how to hunt, trying to suppress a couple of chuckles at her first two clumsy attempts at catching her prey. It wasn’t until the found a couple of wildcats, when her clothes where all tattered and dirty with mud and grass the she finally managed to snatch her food.

When she finished, she saw Carlisle waiting for her leaning against a tree, showing the dichotomy of the two. He looked pristine and elegant as always, while Bella now had leaves and a couple of small branches stuck in her hair, while the white fabric that covered her that had once been a night gown was torn to shreds. As she looked at the differences she felt self conscious, a feeling he caught thanks to her body language.

“Don’t worry, love.” He said walking to her and pulling her into an embrace. “Practice makes perfect.” He finished with a wink before once again grabbing her hand and running back home.

As they got near to the house she realized it wasn’t the same cottage they had been using since they arrived to Inverness, it was something even smaller and, for the look of it’s surrounding, it seemed even more secluded.

“I thought it would be better to be as far as possible from humans,” he said knowing what was on her mind. “You’ll need some time to control the bloodlust and though I won’t force you, I would really like for you to try and stick with my diet.” Bella remembered when he explained his feeding habits, he only drank from animals while the normal vampire killed humans for their blood, the explanation for his decision came to her mind accompanied by all the good the man at her side was capable of thanks to his control, the decision to follow on his steps wasn’t hard to make.

They went inside and as Bella walked in front of a small mirror she saw the deplorable state of her looks. “I think I need to clean myself.” She said as she took the tree remains out of her hair and saw the dry blood and fur sticked to her mouth and hands.

“I’ll go prepare you a bath.” Her husband announced with a kiss on her head as she kept pulling forest debris out of her hair.

When she manage to take everything out she followed the sound of running water, clear as day thanks to her new senses, to where the bathroom was, though smaller than the ones she was used to, it still had a beautiful bathtub next to a window that presented a wide view of the woods that surrounded the cottage. As she was still savoring everything around her, she felt Carlisle’s hands slid down her sides before he pulled the nightgown off of her, an action she shamelessly permitted.

Once inside the bathtub she let herself enjoy the warmth of the water and the sweet smells of the soap, enjoying the sensations of Carlisle taking care of her as he washed her hair and skin.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “A little overwhelmed.”

“That’s understandable. Everything around you must be feeling completely new.” A statement she could only nod to.

“You feel different. I didn’t expect you to feel so warm and soft.” She said as she nuzzled her cheek against his palm. “I like it.” She added with a smile before a question came to her mind. “Do... do I feel different?” She asked unsure.

As he noted her tone, he kissed her lips once more in a resuming manner. “Still soft and warm to me, sweetheart.”

“That’s good to hear.” She said causing both to laugh.

“Isabella, do you feel anything else? Irritated? Confuse?”

“No, not really. Should I?”

“Well, I guess I should’ve told you this before your transformation and for that I apologize, but right now you are what we call a newborn.

“A newborn is a vampire on his or her first year after the change. It’s the period during which you’ll be your strongest and fastest because your own human blood is still inside of all you tissues, but that also makes you volatile, though I must say, I’ve never seen or known of a newborn as composed as you. I wasn’t expecting you to be so yourself, nevertheless we should still take some precautions for the time being.”

“Like what?” Bella asked curiously.

“Well, we’ll need to distance ourselves from humans, meaning, we’ll need to live in a secluded place like this, if you don’t like it we can go somewhere else but keep in mind we’ll have to stay hidden for a while.

“I will also be accompanying you in all your hunts for some months, which will be quite regularly in the first weeks. You will also need to focus on controlling your strength and senses not be overwhelmed by everything wherever you go. That’s all, there’s not much to do, but the control is not easy to obtain.”

Bella nodded as she processed the information with questions arising in her mind. “What about you? Won’t you need to go back to work?”

“Not really, I have more than enough money to live comfortably for several years and seeing you now, I don’t think you’ll take that long to be in control. I would like to bring my books to wherever we decide to stay as well as anything you’ll like to have with you, but aside from that, there won’t be any problem.”

By the time he finished talking he was already drying Bella’s hair with a towel as she unplugged the bathtub letting it drain.

“I forgot to tell you but, as you probably realized moments ago, hunting in a dress might not be the most practical thing, specially at the beginning so I took the liberty of buying some pants and shirts that might fit you, of course if you don’t feel comfortable in men’s clothing I’ll get you some simple dresses. Right now let me bring you another nightgown.” He stood up ready lo leave but Bella caught his wrist. Accompanying that action with a sultry smile, Carlisle took his wife in his arms and carried themselves to bed.


	2. Hunting

As the first weeks went by, Bella finally felt like she was settling in her new skin, though new things still took her by surprise as she experienced them with new eyes, the familiarity of their little cottage and Carlisle’s reassuring words made her feel at ease. During this period, Bella lived in a frenzy of sex and blood, stopping the first activity only when the burn in her throat was ripping through her, which was almost daily for the first three weeks.

Just like Carlisle had promised, the more she hunted, the better she got at it, her senses, though powerful from the beginning thanks to her newborn state, where now beginning to tune as she was able to concentrate on specific things and places as she ran through the woods. As he had explained. Carlisle didn’t need to feed nearly as regularly as Bella but he went with her in a preventive manner. Something that came in handy on Bella’s fifth week as a vampire.

As Bella was finishing draining a fox, wind came blowing from the East carrying a different yet familiar smell. Bella was took by surprise by a sudden sweetness, something that was luring her to the origin of the delicious smell. As the blood reached Carlisle’s nostrils, it was too late, Bella had taken off.

He ran after her, praying that God would give her strength to refuse the impulse of her bloodlust, praying that he’d be able to reach her in time; and as he was repeating his prayers in his mind, he saw Bella slowing down leaning into a tree, grabbing at it like it was a lifeline. Growls were coming out of her as her fingers dig into the wood.

“Isabella.” Called Carlisle carefully.

“No, no, no. I can’t. No.” Her words barely made sense, speaking more to herself than to him.

He realized she was battling with herself, with the beast that called for her to fulfill her bloodlust, to take a human life. Slowly not to trigger her fleeing instincts, Carlisle closed the distance between the two, wrapping his arms around his wife and giving her somethings else to grab onto as the feeble tree started to crack under her pressure. Her words were now whimpers as she buried her face in his chest.

Minutes went by as she was still struggling, every once in a while she would shake violently and Carlisle would tighten his grip on her, never stopping the constant stream of loving and reassuring words for his wife.

“Isabella, love, should we go back to the house?”

She nodded.

He sniffed for any trace of human blood around them before slowly letting go of her until they were only linked by their hands. As she felt his embrace gone, she started panicking, afraid she would go looking for the blood that called her so forcefully, so she hugged his arm and walked close to him.

The further they were from the place she smelled the blood, the more calmed down, still, she didn’t let go of her husband until they were both inside the house and the door was closed, though she knew she could break it with one finger, the feeling of being at home was comforting. Yet she felt like she had failed, after hearing Carlisle tell his experience as a newborn and his reasons behind his way of life, she felt like she was letting him down, in that sense, she looked up to him and she almost failed him.

She plopped down on their bed, holding her head with her hands, her eyes closed as she still was a bit on edge. She felt the mattress dip at her side as a Carlisle sat too, once again enveloping her in his embrace, with a caress of her cheek, he turned her face to him to kiss her, bringing her out of her dark thoughts.

“How are you feeling?” He asked with his voice full of worry, his lips barely always from hers. She didn’t answer, instead she kissed him back. He complied with the kiss, yet, he didn’t want to let go of this issue, knowing Bella would keep her troubles hidden unless he forced them out of her.

“Isabella.” He said with gentle severity. “I know you don’t like speaking your worries but I want to know how you’re feeling, I don’t want you hurting.”

She rested her head on his shoulders, warping his waist with her arms, staying in silence for a moment as she felt his hands running through her brown waves.

“I’m sorry.” She finally muttered.

“Sorry? For what?” He asked confused.

“I let myself go, I was going to kill someone, I _wanted_ to kill.”

“But you didn’t, you stopped. Isabella, you’ve only been a vampire for five weeks and yet you managed to go against your instincts after smelling human blood mid hunting.”

“It doesn’t matter, I almost killed someone, I wasn’t strong enough. I just didn’t kill because you were with me.” Carlisle gave her a small laugh.

“My love, I don’t think you remember what transpired with clarity. You could’ve easily outrun me, I was only able to get to you cause you stopped near a tree. Even when you were in my arms, you could’ve shaken me off, your strength right now is much greater than mine, but you didn’t, you allowed me to hold you until you were calm enough.”

“I don’t want to be without you, what if it happens again?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to manage without me, but I’ll go with you until you have confidence in yourself, I’ll be by your side forever if you want me there.”

“I... What if it happens? What if I kill someone? I’m afraid of disappointing you.” He kissed her forehead before sighing.

“Isabella, there’s nothing you could ever do that could make me feel disappointment towards you. I love you, and by loving me you’ve given me more than I deserve.”

Both of them stayed like that for a while, Bella was still afraid of what she could do, she didn’t want to hurt people, little did she knew her record would be was clean as her husband’s and, later, as her first daughter’s.


	3. Flower Crown

Since Bella had woken up as a newborn, she had gone through quite a few pieces of furniture thanks to her lack of control of her new strength and though Carlisle had been patient and reassuring, Bella started to feel frustrated that she still couldn’t open a book without ripping it in half. Up until now the casualties were a couple of chairs, a table, a loveseat and the bed; as well as some parts of the house like a window when she wanted to open it and minor things like a hair brush and pieces of clothing.

Though after a couple of weeks she was able to manage mayor things like sitting on her own, she still struggled holding small objects without breaking them; that’s why Carlisle kept helping her with things like brushing her hair, and although she liked the feeling of her husband taking care of her, running his fingers through her brown locks, she disliked the reasons behind the actions cause she felt useless.

For that reason, the last couple of days Bella had been spending quite some time outside of the house looking for small things like branches and rocks to pick up without breaking them. After the third day she was able to pick things successfully 8 out of 10 times, so she started trying to pick feebler things like flowers, and practiced the amount of force she needed to use as she picked the petals one by one.

“You already know I love you, sweetheart.” Called Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her to him, an action that startled Bella as she was completely absorbed with her exercise. “Sorry, I didn’t noticed you were concentrating.”

She shrugged as she saw the violently ripped petals and flowers torn in half from her lack of control resting on her palm before lowering her arms and letting go of the pieces.

“What were you doing?” Asked Carlisle with genuine curiosity.

Bella sighed. “Trying to control my strength. I’ve been able to pick sticks without breaking them so I thought I’d try with flowers, clearly I haven’t been successful.” She said looking at the dead plants at her feet.

Carlisle placed a kiss on her temple trying to comfort his wife. “Isabella, you’ve been into this life for less than three months, give it time. Besides, even if you don’t want to acknowledge it, you’ve shown impressive constraint in the use of your force, as you said, you’ve been able to pick branches without turning them to dust.”

“Carlisle, I broke a window yesterday.” She said unceremoniously as she turned to look him in the eyes. He unsuccessfully tried to contain a giggle.

“Just, don’t worry to much about it, love. We have all the time in the world for you to get use to this life.”

“It’s just... I hate feeling like I can’t do things on my own and, well, the lack of control is scary... I’m afraid of myself.” She mumbled as she hid her face on his chest. It pained him to see his wife suffering, even more because he thought it was his fault as he was the one who had brought her to her second life, so he just stood there with his arms around her, rubbing her back as she struggled with herself.

After some time she looked up at him and he stared back at her, she briefly stood on the tip of her toes as she planted a soft kiss to his lips, an action that left both of them with silly smiles on their faces.

“I think I’m going to keep trying a little longer.” Bella said still not letting go of her husband.

“Would you like me to stay with you?”

“I don’t want to bore you. I’m just picking flowers.”

“Well then, I’ll just sit somewhere I don’t interfere between the blossoms and you.” He ran inside the house and came back with a book, sitting in the shade of a tree as Bella started to look for more flowers.

She practiced cutting the stems without damaging the blossoms dropping to the ground the ones that got mutilated, sighing every time more than three flowers in a row rendered useless, causing Carlisle to look up from his book with a concerned look.

“Would you like me to...” He asked after a time he heard Bella grunt in desperation.

“No.” She interrupted. “I can do this on my own.” She added with determination, bringing a smile to his lips as he returned to his reading.

After the second hour finished, Bella had successfully collected about five dozens of flowers that now she cradled as carefully as she could in her arms while she walked to Carlisle and sat beside him, laying the blooms on her skirt. She rested her head against the tree as she sighed as if the activity she had been engaging in had caused her to become exhausted.

As her eyes stayed closed, she felt Carlisle’s arms snaking around her waist before he pulled her to him, sitting her between his legs as he rested his chin on her head.

“Are you going to pick the petals from all of them?” He asked curious.

She shook her head. “I wanted to try and make a flower crown, I used to make them when I was little. I used to spend a lot time in the garden with my mom in the spring, she taught me how to make them, though I’m afraid I wasn’t very good at it.” After that she stayed silent as she concentrated in softly picking each flower and carefully weaving them into a circle as Carlisle watched attentive, not even breathing in fear he might distract her.

As she reached for the third dozen, having wasted the first two in pitiful attempts that ended in the ground in barely recognizable bundles of plants, Bella was finally able to complete the first crown, causing a smile to brake on her face as her excitement bloomed from inside of her.

“Yes!” She exclaimed happily. “I did it!”

Carlisle placed a kiss on he cheek as a congratulatory gesture. “It’s pretty.”

“Thanks.” She said still satisfied with herself before tuning to him and placing the crown on his head causing him to laugh.

“Do you think it suits me?” He asked in an honest tone and with a sweet smile. Bella just nodded before giggling.

“It looks lovely on you.” Was part of her answer as she complemented it with a kiss on his cheek.

After that, she returned to her previous task, making a second crown as she once more rested on Carlisle’s chest. As she finished the second wreath, Bella was ecstatic as she didn’t even need all the remaining flowers to weave the circle.

“You see? You’re gettin better. You’ll be able to control your force in no time, my love.”

She sighed again, still looking at her creation. “I know...”

“Stop worrying so much.” He said guiding her face to look at him in order to press his lips to hers. “May I?” He asked signaling the crown. She turned around, now straddling his leg as she handed the flowers to him ducking her head so that he could place the frail tiara on her head.

“Magnificent.” He exclaimed, running his fingers through her hair, enjoying the softness of her chocolate waves, knowing she would blush at his word if she still could.

“Thank you.” She said sheepishly, letting his arms pull her closer to him before sharing a passionate kiss, the remaining flowers long forgotten.


	4. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just porn, really, it doesn’t have any plot nor anything important for the rest of the story so feel free to ignore it if this isn’t your thing, but do not fret, I have ready the next chapter and I’ll post it tomorrow or later today. 
> 
> Enjoy?

As Bella reached the middle of her fourth month as a newborn, her hunting trips were starting to be less common, but still with more frequency than what Carlisle needed; nevertheless, just as he had promised, he went with her every time she needed to quench her thirst.

Now that she had more practice, her clothes survived every time, though she still finished with some dirt on her thanks to rolling on the ground when hunting her prey. Though it was now usual for Bella to don men’s garments for her outdoor activities, she was in need of new pairs of pants as the last one she had left had been ruined by the claws of her previous meal; and because Carlisle couldn’t leave her alone just yet, he couldn’t go buy new clothes as he would probably have done in other circumstances; therefore, she was stuck wearing female clothes for the first time in months.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like sporting dresses, but they cut short the freedom in movement that was offered by male attire, so she would wear the least amount of layers possible, something that wasn’t ignored by her husband as they walked back home.

As they wandered into their house, Bella started pulling the leaves that she still managed to get stuck in her hair while she made her way to their bedroom, for it had became the norm for Bella to sit in the small stool before the vanity so that Carlisle could brush her hair to untangle whatever knots had been made as she hunted, and though for the last couple of weeks Bella had been able to brush her hair without breaking the brush, she liked to feel Carlisle’s hands doing it.

After he finished undoing the last knot, he placed the brush down on the dressing table before moving Bella’s hair to one side as he leaned down to kiss her neck signaling what he wanted. His wife smiled and tilted her head giving him better access to her neck as he untied the feeble laces that held together the top of her chemise, permitting him to slip the straps off of her shoulder as his hands traced her neck and arms.

Though their hunger for each other had been great since she was human, as she became a vampire it became insatiable; in her four months as a newborn, they had spent consecutive days making love over and over again, only stopping when Bella needed to hunt, and even then, she would drink whatever animal she found just to be back in her lover’s embrace as soon as possible.

As Carlisle freed Bella from her clothes, she stood up letting the garment fall to the ground when she tuned around to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck while pressing her body to his and standing on the tip of her toes as she hungrily kissed him. Long gone were the timid brushes of their lips for Carlisle didn’t have to worry about bruising her or breaking her skin with his teeth anymore.

The moment her soft petals were close to his, the tip of her tongue left a trace of venom on his lower lip before softly catching it between her teeth, now being her the one who had to test her control as she bit as soft as she could manage. Bella tugged slightly on his mouth before he opened it, both eager to taste the other.

As one of his hands rested on her lower back, Carlisle buried his second hand in Bella’s locks, gently pulling on her hair as his kisses traveled down her neck and through her shoulders before finally resting in the valley between her breasts. He then teased her nipples with a flick of the tip of his tongue, forcing soft moans out of her.

For a moment, Bella’s hands tried unbuttoning his shirt before the desperation to feel him broke through her and caused her to turn his shirt to shreds, allowing her to run her hands down his chest before snaking her arms around his waist as she felt the muscles on his back at the same time that she peppered his chest with dainty kisses and provocative licks.

Bella felt his hands traveling down her sides stopping on her waist as he took the waistband of her underpants with his thumbs to pull them down, forcing her to lift her legs so that her husband could slip the garment off as their tongues were once more dancing together.

Carlisle’s hand moved once more to settle on her ass pulling her to him, causing her to jump and wrap her legs around him. Bella ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing and pulling the golden threads on his nape as her lips traced his yaw, an action he responded to with a lustful growl before he nipped at her bottom lip after he forced them back to his.

He walked to the broken bed, laying her down previously to getting rid of his own pair of pants and freeing his needy erection. Bella smiled at the sight, kneeling on the bed and throwing her arms around his neck to pull him to her. His lips moved to her chest, taking her right breast in his mouth and causing her back to arch as she threw her head back the moment he gently bit down on her nipple.

While her left hand grabbed onto his shoulder, her right caressed his chest once more on its way down to his groin before wrapping her slender fingers around his length and stroking him without hurry.

“Isabella...” He managed to mumble between sighs.

Bella smiled at her husband’s reaction, enjoying the way she made him feel. She pushed him into the bed before making a path dow his torso with her lips, tasting his abs before taking his cock in her mouth, paying especial attention to his tip with a kiss. Once more he said her name as he buried his hand on her hair, rejoicing in the feeling of his wife encompassing him.

As she felt him reaching his peak, she stopped the movements of her tongue and pulled her mouth away from him, giving him a mischievous smile when she heard a frustrated groan come out of him.

“You are such a devilish minx.” He said causing her to giggle.

“Only because I know you like it.” She answered with a wink.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her before rolling themselves over so that she was below him. “Well, let me return the favor.” He said while settling between her thighs.

He started with a long lick from her entrance to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue at the end before sucking on it gently as Bella arched her back, burring her head between the pillows; she hold onto his hair and pulled on it as Carlisle kept teasing her, just like she had done before to him, pressing her thrusting hips against the mattress with his hand and stopping when he felt her getting close to the edge.

Carlisle caressed her legs with his fingertips and pressed soft kisses on her inner thighs as Bella whined unfulfilled, causing him to chuckle.

“Carlisle, please...”

“You look so beautiful when you beg me like that... Maybe I’ll just prolong this state a little longer.” He said as he moved to hover over her, his lips searching for her neck as he propped himself up on his right arm, kneading one of her tits with his left hand before switching to the other.

Bella felt his erection press against her thigh, causing her hips to move unconsciously, grinding for a moment looking for her relief before Carlisle kept them in place with his hands as he kneeled before her.

“You are so desperate today, my love.” He exclaimed with a grin, carelessly rubbing her thighs.

“Carlisle, stop teasing me...”

“Then tell me, what do you want?”

“You.” She simply answered, but the look on his face denoted that wasn’t enough.

“You’ll need to be a little more specific, sweetheart.” His smug smile still painted on his face.

“I want you to make love to me, I need to feel you inside of me.” She finally said with a fake pout.

Satisfied with the answer, he position himself between her legs, pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance, causing her to moan as he entered her slowly until he was completely buried in her, taking a couple of seconds before moving as Bella got used to him once more.

Carlisle started with slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before driving his length all the way back in, keeping Bella’s hips in place as he tortured her with his unhurried pace. In desperation, Bella roll themselves over once more, taking charge of the rhythm as she rode him.

Her hands rested on his chest and her head was thrown back as her movements increased in speed and she started to loose herself on the pleasure. Carlisle grabbed her hips, hard enough that she’d bruise if she still could, as he rose her body before moving her back down on his manhood.

At some point, she felt the mattress once more on her back, the new position freeing Carlisle’s hands that now busied themselves with her breasts an her clit, and as she grabbed onto the sheets, a ripping sound was heard between their moans as the fabric tore to useless rags.

The first time they’d laid together, Carlisle had been careful with his weight and strength to not hurt Bella, but know he didn’t need to worry about those things, allowing him to loose control as he made love to his wife.

“Do you like this?” He asked in a husky tone as his dark eyes took her naked form, receiving frantic nods as a response. “Do you like how I fuck your pussy, Isabella?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

His lips searched for hers in desperation as he repositioned one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist while he threw the other over his shoulder, the new angle allowed him to pound deeper into her, his hands grabbing onto her thighs like a lifeline as he thrusted furiously in search of both of their releases.

“I love you, Isabella, I love you.” He said between kisses, his hands feeling his wife as he enjoyed how she tugged on his hair.”

“I love you, I love you so much.” Bella tried answering but her voice came out as incoherent mumbles as the change of position caused her to reach her orgasm, only managing to scream Carlisle’s name as he too reached his peak, emptying himself inside of her.

Though they didn’t get tired, Carlisle rested on her chest, Bella’s arms lazily wrapped around him as her delicate fingers played with his hair before softly caressing his shoulders and back, both laid in silence enjoying their afterglow. His lips placed innocent kisses on her skin while he rubbed her side before resting his hand on her naked hip.

“I love you, Mrs. Cullen.” He said not getting tired of the sound of his last name now as hers.

She giggled an placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you too, Carlisle.”


	5. Friends

As the fifth month came to an end, Carlisle felt comfortable enough to leave Bella alone in the house for a little while as he ran into town to buy some things to replace what his wife had broken since the transformation finished. He walked through the house making a list on his mind that ranged from the little things like a new copies of books Bella had broken before the last time tried to read, or some more clothes because every once in a while she still ripped her clothes and got blood and forest debris on her; as well as new pieces of furniture he had yet to order again.

Bella was terrified of being left on her own but since it was the middle of winter in the Highlands, Carlisle tried to assure her there was no way anyone would be in the middle of the woods. Nevertheless, he promised he would go as fast as he could and would return in no time; and even though she wanted to ask him to stay, knowing he would comply, Bella also knew they were in need of some new things; so with a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she inhaled the comforting sweet aroma of her husband before kissing him goodbye.

Just as promised, Carlisle ran through the woods only stopping meters before anyone could see him as he approached the last trees when he could see the town in the distance. He walked fast—at human speed—seeing his destination getting closer, his mind thinking which shops he should visit first; knowing he would be carrying more than a couple pieces of clothing, he decided to leave that errand last, deciding to arrange the delivery of a new bed and chairs first.

As he walked to where the woodworkers where, because Bella was still a new born, he remembered he needed to ask for the items to be sent to the first cottage Bella and him had used near Inverness, from where he would need to carry them to their little place in the woods. He knew Bella would hate for him to leave her alone again while he moved the furniture between places, but it was the safest option for he couldn’t just haul them then and there on his own without showing his supernatural traits.

After that first problem was sorted, he went to buy some more shirts and pants in a couple of sizes below his—now knowing what would fit his wife—with the pretense of a younger brother when the merchant asked as part of the small talk.

In the meantime, Bella was at home impatiently now pacing around the small living room as she nervously waited for Carlisle to return. At first she tried reading a book, when that didn’t work she thought about cleaning the house a little, that plan failed as soon as she remembered she had broken the broom a couple of weeks before. She then considered picking some more flowers and try weaving a couple of new crowns, but the idea of going outside the confined space of the house was scary, for though she knew she could easily break through the walls of the house, their little home gave her some reassurance. Therefore, in the end, she just walked around the living room.

After some time, she went into the bedroom and as gently as she could manage, she picked one of Carlisle’s shirts that he had discarded as he changed into a clean one before going into town. The soothing scent of his lover hit her as she lifted the garment to her nose, cradling it in her arms, finally reaching a calm state after the third time she inhaled. She smiled as she concentrated on not loosing her mind to the insecurities that had developed thanks to her newborn state, telling herself Carlisle would be back soon, that he wouldn’t have left if he didn’t trusted her control enough to be left alone.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Bella froze, she had been so immersed in the peace and quiet that had been brought by her husband’s fragrance that she didn’t noticed the strangers arriving at the door.

At first her mind panicked as she thought about humans and her throat burned at the idea, but as milliseconds passed, she realized she couldn’t hear heartbeats, then, she felt the knowing presence of other vampires. Truthfully, that wasn’t a reassuring turn of events.

“Are you sure this if the place?” A female voice asked.

“It has to be, it smells like him.” A second woman answered.

“We should return later.” A male voice chimed in. “Carlisle isn’t home.”

“Then who is inside?” Murmured the second girl.

“Well, probably his wife.” The first voice answered matter of factly. “I still can’t believe he didn’t invite us.”

“Maybe he didn’t have an actual wedding.”

“Yeah right, do you really think Carlisle Cullen didn’t get married the human way?” There was no answer but a shrug from the second female.

A second knock came before Bella came out of her stupor, processing what she had heard. The trio talked about Carlisle in a friendly manner so they must at least be acquaintances, Bella thought as she walked to the door, softly placing her fingers around the doorknob before turning it to open the door halfway.

On the other side of the entrance she saw two gorgeous blond women not much older than her and a man with dark brown hair; the three of them sported golden eyes, a trait that brought Bella some reassurance.

“Hello...” Bella said dubious as she came out of her deer in headlights state.

“Hello.” Answered the first woman noticing the brunette in front of her was a newborn. “My name is Tanya. This is Kate and this is Eleazar.” She said as she signaled to her companions.

“We apologize for this sudden intrusion.” Interjected the man she now knew was Eleazar. “We are looking for Carlisle Cullen, we are friends of his, is this his current residence?” Bella nodded.

“He... he’s not here right now.” Bella said shyly.

“Do you know if he’ll be back soon?” Eleazar asked to which Bella nodded again. “Well then, we’ll be back later.” He said with a warm friendly smile.

“Would you like to wait inside?” Bella asked in almost a whisper as the three of the them turned to leave.

“We don’t want to bother.” He answered turning back to her again.

“It... It’s alright, I’m sure he’ll be back in no time.” A small smile managed to paint her face as she opened the door all the way.

“Well then, thank you...” He responded elongating the last syllable for they still didn’t know her name.

“Oh!” Bella exclaimed realizing she hadn’t introduced herself. “Isabella Cullen.” She said with a subtle bow feeling a happy yet weird sensation that was caused by the use of Carlisle’s last name for the first time. “But please, call me Bella.” She added moving so that the trio could enter the house.

* * *

After Carlisle finished buying what was needed, he walked back to he forest, once again running when he was sure there was no one around. As he was halfway through his way back home, he distinguished a familiar smell, he paused for a moment as he sniffed the ambient around him, realizing there wasn’t only one scent, but three that belonged to some of his friends. Tanya, Kate and Eleazar, their names came to his mind as he resumed his way back home, wondering what could have brought them to the Highlands, but happy to see them after years from the last time.

As he reached their little cabin, he was surprised to hear the trio inside talking with his wife.

“If I knew you’d be coming I’d had arranged for a bigger cottage.” Carlisle said entering the house with a smile as he saw his friends. “To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

“Well, if you’d invited us to your wedding, you’d knew we were coming.” Answered Tanya in a fake angry tone.

Carlisle was surprised, he really hadn’t thought about telling anyone about the wedding, even Tanya’s coven cause he didn’t know how under control they had their bloodlust. “I apologize, I didn’t think you’d successfully adopted my kind of diet—though now I can see you did—and I didn’t want to endanger Isabella.”

“So it is true then, you did marry a human.” Intervened Kate.

“Only you, Carlisle, only you.” Said Tanya shaking her head.

Carlisle laughed as he walked to embrace his wife, greeting her with a soft peck on the lips before returning his attention back to the guests. “How did you find out about my marriage?” He asked curiously.

“People talk.” Tanya answered with a playfully enigmatic tone, causing him to raise one of his eyebrows.

“Well, you can’t expect to live quite a public life, at least by our kind’s standards, and not have people talking,” Eleazar elaborated. “Especially living so uncommonly; besides, everywhere you go there’s always a girl interested in you, now that you’re unavailable, people talk.”

“So, how did it happened?” Asked Kate like Carlisle was his high school friend telling her about a crush. “For what Eleazar had told us, you’ve never even looked at anyone twice before.”

Carlisle looked down at his wife, tightening his arms around her as Bella buried her face in his chest, not knowing if she’d prefer he didn’t talked about all that had happened between them, Carlisle just gave them a three sentence explanation. “Isabella started working as a nurse with me, we fell in love, we got married. That’s it.”

“Oh, come on, Cullen!” Exclaimed Tanya. “Do you think it’s fair for us to come all the way here after you didn’t even invite us to you wedding, for you to only say you fell in love and happily ever after?!”

Carlisle chuckled at her exasperation, looking at Isabella once more as if asking for permission to tell the whole story, to which she nodded, causing the next couple of hours to go by with the sound of his voice and the tale of how he fell in love with the beautiful woman in his arms and how the heavens had been kind enough that she decided to correspond him when she was still a human girl.


	6. Shield

After the retelling of Carlisle and Bella’s story, the conversation moved into other topics, mainly what Tanya’s coven had been up to, what had prevented Irina and Carmen to come and how, in the first place, Carmen and Eleazar encountered Tanya and company. All the while, Tanya and Kate monopolized most of the conversation while Eleazar kept his eyes on Bella, full of curiosity.

Though she had noticed Carlisle’s friend looking at her every time she looked at him, she didn’t say anything, she thought it was weird but nothing more, so Eleazar kept looking at her until at some point, the curiosity in his eyes turn to realization.

“Why didn’t you tell us your wife was gifted?” He said to Carlisle interrupting the story the blond girls were now telling.

The words he had spoken confused Bella, who just turned to look at her husband.

“Well, well, what other secrets are you two keeping?” Asked Tanya playfully.

“I didn’t know.” Carlisle asked a bit taken aback.

“Well, essentially, Bella is a shield, like the girl Aro keeps with him, though Bella seems to bea barrier against mental gifts.” At that point, everyone in the room was looking at her which made her feel uncomfortable. “May I?” Eleazar asked offering his hand to her. “If I touch you I’ll be able to determine the characteristics of you power with more precision.” He explained.

Bella turned to Carlisle once more, still not knowing what was going on, he nodded and rested his hand on her shoulders in a reassuring manner as Bella took Eleazar’s hand.

A couple of seconds passed before the dark haired man talked again. “As I thought, her shield works against mental gifts, so abilities like Jane’s or even Aro’s won’t have any influence on her. It seems that she is quite powerful, even now that she wasn’t even aware of her situation, I can only imagine what she’ll be able to do with practice.”

“Maybe we should test her.” Said Kate with a devilish smile.

“NO!” exclaimed Carlisle as he jumped protectively in front of his wife.

“Oh, come on! You heard Eleazar, she probably won’t even feel a thing.”

“Probably in not reassuring, I won’t probably subject Isabella to any kind of pain just to test a gift that up until a couple of minutes ago, we didn’t even know existed.”

“I think it’d be interesting to see, I’m sure she won’t feel a tingle from Kate’s touch.” Said Eleazar with scientific curiosity.

“No, we’ll test it in another way...” Just as Carlisle was turned to his friend, Kate disappeared from her place, reappearing behind Bella and taking her hand.

Everyone in the room froze, a protective growl came out of Carlisle who was ready to tackle Kate, but nothing happened, Bella was just standing there feeling Kate’s hand on her own, but nothing more, making quite an awkward scene.

“Carlisle.” She finally spoke. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Do you really don’t feel anything?” Asked Kate to which Bella just shook her head. “How about now?” Again, Bella deny with her head. “Now?!” Asked the blond girl with a bit of irritation in her voice for the third time still holding Bella’s hand.

“No...” Said Bella. “Should I?” She asked unsure causing Carlisle to giggle as Tanya and Eleazar took in the scene.

A grunt came from Kate as she finally let go of Bella’s hand, causing Tanya to come out of her amazed state. “Look at that, little sister, you finally found someone you can’t torture with your touch.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Kate answer as she grabbed Carlisle’s hand in retaliation.

A pained noise came out of him and though she didn’t understand what was going on, Bella threw herself onto Kate, forcing her to let go of Carlisle. After composing himself, Carlisle ran to Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist an pulling her off of Kate.

“Hey, calm down.” Kate said when the brunette was finally away from her. “I didn’t shock him that bad, I was just playing.”

“It’s your own fault for messing with a newborn.” Said Tanya nonchalantly.

“Are you alright, love?” Carlisle asked his wife, to which she nodded.

“You?”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“What did she do?” And they realized they still hadn’t explained anything to her.

“Well, you see,” intervened Eleazar. “Some of our kind have special gifts that make themselves present when the transformation is complete and then are developed with time and practice, in Kate’s case, she’s able to create an illusion of an electric shock when she touches someone, but because it’s only an illusion, you couldn’t feel it.”

“Why?”

“Remember when I said you were a shield?” Bella nodded. “Well, as the word implies, that means that you are protected against gifts that attack using mental illusions, like Kate’s; and with time you might me able to project your shield on others to protect them too.”

“Do you have a gift too?” She asked turning to Carlisle.

“No, I’m just ordinary. Tough not extremely uncommon, not everyone has gifts. Tanya doesn’t either, but Eleazar does.” With that, Bella turned back to the dark haired man.

“I can’t sense the gifts in others, like I did on you.” He said with a smile. “You know, Carlisle, if Aro gets to know your wife, he might ask you to stay with him again.”

“Who’s Aro?” Bella asked.

“Seriously Carlisle, haven’t you teach a thing to her about vampires? What have you been doing?!” Tanya demanded.

“Well... we’ve been... busy.” He answered sheepishly.

“Clearly, this place reeks of you two.” She replied rolling her eyes. “Has Carlisle mention the Vulturi to you, Bella?” The brunette nodded.

“I did tell her about them in general, as well as the law when she was still human.” Bella frown as she remembered the two options that were given to humans who knew about vampires, so Carlisle put and arm around her bringing her closer to him.

“Aro is one of them,” Tanya continued. “Though it’s supposed that the three share the power as equals, it’s obvious he’s the leader of the three kings.”

“I lived with them for a couple of decades in Volterra about a century ago, so did Eleazar.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Difference in opinions.” Carlisle shrugged. “They aren’t evil, in fact, you might even like them, but we don’t see eye to eye on the feeding topic, besides, I like helping people and I wasn’t able to do that living inside a castle no one can get into.”

“And what about what Eleazar said?”

“Aro likes to... collect gifts, I know it sounds bad but it helps him maintain the power and the vampiric world in order, also, he’s genuinely interested in outstanding people.”

“So he likes people that will help him make others follow the law?”

“Essentially. I know that you might think that basically forcing a human to become one of us to avoid death is harsh but, the truth is, if enough humans knew, we might be in danger, humans usually reject what they don’t know, not everyone is like you, sweetheart, they fear what’s different and though maybe a couple of centuries ago humans didn’t posses a threat to us, as their technology advances, that’s not so true anymore.”

“Plus, not all vampires are like us,” intervened Eleazar. “We don’t feed on humans, but most vampires do, so if all humans were to know about our existence, that would mean the prey would need to live cordially with the predator not knowing when the predator will hunt them. It’s just easier if everyone follows the rules.”

“And by asking you to live with them again? What does that mean?” Bella asked still unsure.

“That’s basically it. He can ask, we can refuse; he won’t force us or anything.” Carlisle answered in a light tone kissing her temple.

“That’s all?” Both Carlisle and Eleazar nodded. “Huh, I guess I was expecting something more... Machiavellian.” They all laughed at Bella’s response.

The rest of the evening was spent as before, with the blonde sisters hoarding the conversation, interrupted only by everyone’s laugh once in a while. At some point Bella asked Eleazar more about her new found gift and even started practicing its use before the trio decided to leave for the night, as they didn’t have a place to stay and wanted to spend a couple of weeks visiting the Highlands, Carlisle offered them the first cottage nearer to Inverness, just reminding them that some furniture would be deliver there.

As Tanya’s coven accepted the offer, the trio sprinted through the woods in the direction Carlisle had pointed, leaving him alone with his wife.

“I like them.” Said Bella. “They seem nice.”

“They are and, truthfully, I’m happy they decided to change their diet.”

“Do you have more friends?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

“A couple, most of them are nomadic but they seem to stick to some areas, maybe I’ll take you to meet them someday.” He said resting his chin on the top of her head as he hugged her,

“I’d like that.”


	7. Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED how this chapter turned out, I think it’s so wholesome and it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside so I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

As a couple of weeks went by after Tanya and company’s visit, Bella reached her seventh month as a newborn, her strength was basically all under control as the boost that came from her state started to fade as she was well past the first half of her first year as a vampire. Given that Carlisle had offered the cottage nearer to Inverness to his friends for the time being, they had done the favor to bring the new chairs and bed over to the small cabin in the middle of the woods when the furniture was deliver to them.

Because she didn’t have to worry anymore about breaking things in accident, Bella started occupying her time rearranging the things in their little home and decorating it with whatever Carlisle had bought in the little time he had had as she was going through the transformation, as well as some things he had brought from the place his friends were now staying in.

Carlisle noticed Bella being happier, either because of the confidence she now had with her control—which made her finally start feeling like herself once more in literally months—, or because the atmosphere in their place had improved with whatever Bella managed to do in it, maybe it was both reasons; either way, he too felt cheery now as his wife’s new attitude erased the regret that had linger in the back of his mind as he saw Bella struggling to get used to her new self, for it had caused him to question if he had done wrong making her like him, and he feared she might grow to regret her decision. Yet as he saw the shine in her eyes and the easy smiles when she completed menial tasks without problems, his fears dissipated.

“You’ve been happier lately.” He said hugging Bella as she placed a couple of freshly cut flowers on a small vase on the table in the living room.

“I guess.” She said turning to him with a smile. “I like feeling like I belong once more in my own body.”

“I noticed.” He added before kissing her. “Would you like to go for a walk? I was thinking we could go pay a visit to our friends.”

“Do you think that’s wise? They are much more closer to the town...”

“I think that with the way you’ve been doing, it’ll be perfectly fine, besides, it’s still winter and I don’t think there’ll be people in the woods and though you fed two days ago if you’d like, we can go hunting before leaving.” She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

Bella hadn’t left their territory—to put it simply—since she had woken up from the transformative fire and though a bit nervous still, she did wanted to get out from their safe bubble for a while. The new confidence she felt was reassuring and Carlisle would be with her all the time in case anything was to happen.

Her hunting habits changed too, now she was able to go a full week between feeding, though Carlisle still didn’t hunt in every trip they took. While he worked as a doctor, Bella remembered him satiating his thirst weekly but when she asked him about it, he explained that it was more of a preventative measure because he would on occasion work with bleeding patients, but here, he could go up to three or four weeks before he felt uncomfortable, though he would usually do it twice a month.

As was her habit now, Bella changed into a pair of pants and a shirt before joining her husband who was already waiting for her outside the cabin to search for their meal. They ran through the woods stopping for a moment, carefully listening to their surroundings for any indication of any mammal they could hunt, running in the direction the first heartbeat they heard came from.

Though this time Carlisle was looking for something to drink as well, he would always let Bella feed first, and despite the fact that after months of practice, her skills had improved, he was still ready to help in case her pray managed to get out of her grasp.

After they were full, they returned back home and Bella change into a simple blue dress before once more leaving the house, now in the opposite direction than before and with a more leisurely pace, holding hands as they walked through the woods.

As Bella saw the cottage getting closer, her hold tightened around his hand as the nerves returned to her. Trying to give her some reassurance, Carlisle stopped to hold her tightly, allowing her to hide her face against him for a moment as he whispered loving and encouraging words in her ear, finally asking her if she was ready to continue or if she preferred to go back, not wanting to force anything onto her.

After she decided she was ready to keep going, he offered her his arm as they resumed walking to the house.

Before they even had a chance to knock, Kate opened the door to let them in. She closed it behind them and the three joined Tanya and Eleazar in the living room, who gave compliments and encouraging words to Bella as they understood how hard it must have been for her to leave the safe space of their cabin and walk to a place so near to the town.

While their visit was mostly social, Eleazar and Bella took the opportunity to keep practicing with her gift for some time until she got frustrated, resting for a moment before trying once more. Though up until the last time they practiced she still couldn’t reach anyone with her shield, she was now able to feel it, so today she started stretching it, though just like a rubber band, every once in a while she would loose control of it and it would snap back into her, causing her something like a momentary migraine. Every time it happened, she would grunt in pain and her hands would instinctively reach for her head, causing Carlisle to worry about her, who would run to her side every each time.

“Love, there’s no need to pressure yourself, you might want to take it slow.” Carlisle said the third time it happened.

“I’m alright.” Bella said trying to be reassuring. “I want to keep practicing.”

He knew her well enough to know that there was nothing he could say to change her mind, so he would just stand next to her holding her hand as she once more tried expanding her protection. At some point she felt her gift stretching enough to cover Carlisle—who was still next to her—like a veil for a few seconds before it snapped once more, this time making her loose her balance.

Carlisle’s arms found themselves quickly around her, preventing her from reaching the ground, but before his worried words left his lips, a smiled formed on her face. “I did it!” She exclaimed happily. “I was able to reach you! I felt you inside the span of my shield!”

Though still worried, he couldn’t help but smile back at her, their excitement growing as Kate and Tanya cheered for Bella.

“What do you say, Carlisle, do you want to put your wife to the test?” Asked Kate.

“We already know she can’t feel you.” Answered Tanya.

“That’s not what I was thinking about... Do you think you can protect your husband from me?” Kate asked Bella.

Bella was still unsure, yes, she had been able to reach him, but it was for just a little bit, she’d need more time to reach him on command and to stay with him for longer.

“Do you want to try?” Carlisle asked Bella surprising her.

“I... I don’t know... I don’t think I can, I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Didn’t you just said you felt him under your gift?” Asked Eleazar.

“Well, yes but... it was just for a couple of seconds, besides, I don’t think I’m ready to expand it immediately.”

“Well, we can try just once, I’ll wait to touch him until you feel him once more and stop if I see him feeling something.”

Bella looked at her husband who smiled at her encouragingly. She accepted and after a while she nodded signaling she felt Carlisle once more under her protection, Kate touched his hand but nothing happened, so she turned up the intensity, once more, nothing. As she saw Bella struggling, she let go of Carlisle and told her she could retract her shield.

Bella felt like she could pass out if she was still able to do so, instead, she just rested against her husband who sat her on a nearby loveseat.

“How do you feel?” Asked Carlisle.

“I’m fine. You? Did you feel anything?”

“No, nothing at all.” He answered with a smile.

“That was very impressive.” Eleazar interrupted. “I think you did amazing progress today.”

“Agreed.” Tanya interjected. “ _I_ might want to keep you with us so that Kate can’t torture us anymore when she doesn’t get her way.” With that, everyone laugh, lightening the mood once more.

As they left, Bella was happy because she felt she was doing progress with her gift, and though her body was in perfect condition, mentally she felt exhausted like every time she practiced, so as they started their way back home, Carlisle lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style causing her to laugh.

At some point they found themselves a couple of meters away from a clearing that was illuminated with uncharacteristic sunshine, and though he had shown Bella the way vampiric skin refracted direct sunlight, Carlisle realized Bella hadn’t seen her new self under the rays of the Sun, so he led her to the middle of the open space, clearly deviating from the original path.

“Where are we going?” She asked him after noticing the change in directions.

“I just wanted to show you something.” He said smiling, putting her down and walking with her hand in his.

He walked into the rays first, showing her once more his iridescent skin the moment the rays hit him and after the awe caused by the beauty of his sparkling body passed, she understood. Bella too stood in the way of the sun, contemplating in wonder the rainbow radiating from her as she removed the shawl that covered her arms and shoulders. After she knew what he was, she would always tell him how much she liked the colorful vision that came from him whenever they spent the sunny days together, so he thought she would enjoy herself too.

What he didn’t expect was his own reaction, though he didn’t mind the sparkles caused by the sun, he didn’t particularly liked them for it was more of an nuisance as he lived within humans, but as he saw his wife sparkling before him, he understood what she saw in him every time they spent time together in the sun.

“Isabella, you look even more beautiful.” He said in amazement cupping her face with his hands before pressing his lips to her. “I never imagined that was possible.” He chuckled with her as she buried her face on his chest in embarrassment.

“Don’t hide, love, let me see you.” He continued. Once more he searched for her lips with his own as his hands caressed her neck before his fingertips grazed her shoulders and the exposed skin of her cleavage.

She opened his shirt exposing part of his chest to she sunlight as she too felt his skin with her digits. They stood there for a long while, enjoying the sight of each other sparkling under the sun, sharing innocent touches and kisses until the clouds obstructed the pass of the light, and yet, they spent a little longer abstracted in their partner’s eyes before resuming their way back home.


	8. The Trials

The following weeks after Bella managed to shield Carlisle from Kate’s touch, she spent some time everyday trying to reach him once more, standing a little further away every time, by the time Tanya’s coven left, Bella managed to protect him at a little less than five meters for as long as ten minutes, yet, she was rendered exhausted after each time.

As Bella reached the start of her eighth month, Carlisle had proposed they moved back into the bigger cottage, and though at first she was unsure because she still didn’t feel strong enough to live closer to humans, her husband’s confidence in her gave her some reassurance and the desire to prove him right, so she accepted.

Because they didn’t know if they’d be back to the cabin, they decided to only move the most essential or valuable things, like the cross Carlisle would always take with him and that had belonged to his father, or their favorite books.

In that time, spring had come, which meant humans were ready to go back into the woods for different activities; therefore, though she had been hunting once a week for about a month and a half, Bella decided to satiate her thirst every 5 days as a precaution, given that they weren’t as deep into the woods as before. She would also ask Carlisle to hold her hand as they ran in search for their sustenance in case the smell of a human crossed their path and she started running towards it. Finally, although of less importance, she returned to wear simple dark colored dresses in case someone did see them, for it was easier to hide blood stains and wearing men’s clothes would be more difficult to brush off than just say they were a couple enjoying a walk in the woods.

At some point, on their way back home after Bella emptied a deer, her fear came true and they did encounter a man in his late 30s hunting with his son who appeared to be around 14. The moment they heard human footsteps, Bella froze and though she had finished a deer on her own just moments ago, when she inhaled, the fire in her throat burned with its characteristic brightness in response to human blood.

Carlisle turned to her, tightening his hold on her as he felt her do the same. “It’s alright love, I’m here with you, I trust you, you’re not going to hurt them.” He offered calming words with an encouraging smile. “We can still take another route and run to our house, they are not close enough to see us, would you like that? Or do you prefer to walk back the way we came?”

Bella was fidgety, unsure of what to do, part of her wanted to just run far away from the pair because that would be the easiest route, but she also wanted to feel worthy of the confidence Carlisle felt of her, so keeping the secure hold on his hand, Bella took the second option, feeling a warm and fuzzy sensation in her chest as her decision made her husband smile.

At some point, as they resumed their walk, the two humans became aware of the vampiric couple, causing the man to walk up to them in a friendly manner with his son in tow. “Hello there.” Called the man as he approached them.

“Hello.” Answered Carlisle discreetly positioning between Bella—who stood a step behind him—and the humans.

“My name is Callum, Callum Abernathy.” The man introduced himself. “This is my son Brodie.” The boy nodded as his father mentioned his name.” Both of them offered their hand in salutation.

“I’m Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Isabella.” She nodded mimicking the boy. “She’s a little shy.” He said to explain her not so natural behavior, for she was standing abnormally still and though the Abernathys wouldn’t be able to notice, she wasn’t even breathing.

The pair had been after a deer—presumably, one that had become Bella’s meal—, but they had lost it minutes before and were trying to track it down, they explained; all the while, Bella stood behind Carlisle stiff as a tree and still holding onto his hand for dear life.

“It’s not common to see a couple just talking a walk in the forest, specially in early spring, though the cold doesn’t seem to bother either of you.” The father noted as unlike him, neither Carlisle nor Bella minded to wear coats.

Carlisle laugh in response to keep the lighthearted atmosphere. “Well, I guess we’re both a little unconventional.”

“I can see that.” The man answered in a similar tone. “Who would’ve thought a girl as skinny as yours would be able to endure this weather without even shivering.”

“Isabella is stronger that she seems.” Carlisle answered looking at her, not referring to her endurance to the cold weather.

“You’re a lucky man, then; you know what they say, strong women bear strong children.” Both men laughed though Carlisle knew that wasn't a possibility. “Anyways, we must continue and I’m sure you’d like to be your way too. Have a nice day.”

“You too, and I hope you find the deer you were after.” Carlisle answered knowing that wasn’t a possibility either.

As the man and his son continued their path, Carlisle pulled onto Bella’s hand who was still frozen in place, so he wrapped an arm around her as he encouraged her body to resume their walk as she concentrated on controlling her thirst. At some point, as the wind kept carrying the tempting scent of human blood, he felt his wife pressing her nose to him as she inhaled his sweet aroma to cover the tempting smell, not relaxing until they were far enough that her throat didn’t burn with each breath she took.

Once inside their home, Bella sighed as Carlisle’s arms found their way around her waist, pulling her to him as he spun her around. “I told you you could do it, my love!” He said beaming with joy before he pressed her lips to her.

“It was very hard.”

“I know, but it’ll get easier as the time goes by. We can do little test like this if you feel like it.” He proposed causing Bella to think before nodding.

“I think I’ll like that, though you’ll be with me, right?”

“Of course, as long as you need me.” He smiled once more, searching for her lips as his happiness transformed into desire for his wife.

The next two weeks went by with them doing small trips into town, avoiding the busiest hours as Bella grew desensitized to human scents, with Carlisle always holding her hand or wrapping an arm around her if he felt it was needed. As the days passed and Bella improved up to to be able to feign a relaxed state while walking down the streets of Inverness, Carlisle thought there was another way to test her endurance against human blood, he proposed to get some bloodied bandages from the small hospital so that she strengthen her resistance in front of actual blood.

As she accepted the challenge, they thought it would be better for her to wait in their little cabin for Carlisle to return with the dirty rags, so that they had a longer distance between themselves and the town in case she couldn’t control her bloodlust.

The day of the experiment, Carlisle had told her to stop breathing after midday, for that was the time he had calculated to be on his way back, and he wanted to be near her to stop her in case the worst were to happen.

Bella did as was told and waited for him looking through the window, feeling more nervous as the minutes went by. When Carlisle finally arrived, he signaled for her to come outside as he laid the blood-soaked fabric about 50 meters from where she stood, running to her side before taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you ready?” He asked, waiting for her to nod before continuing. “I want you to take a small breath first, don’t worry, I’m not going to let go of your hands.” He added as he saw the question in her eyes.

Bella nodded, closing her eyes for a moment as she gathered her courage to begin with this process. She opened her eyes, fixing her sight on the little bundle of cloth in the distance. After some seconds passed, she finally gave a small sniff to her surroundings, feeling the burn in her throat as an uncomfortable itch, it was there but she could ignore its calling.

“Are you all right, love?” Carlisle asked, his eyes on her studying her reaction. She nodded once more. “Do you want to continue?” Another nod. “Ok, now I want you to inhale deeper, just once.”

She did as he indicated and this time she felt her mouth and larynx going dry, introducing the thought of feeding in her mind. She felt the need swallow, but the aridity force her to cough instead as to clear her throat. Carlisle’s hands tightened around her, speaking when he saw her brows moving into a frown.

“Do you want to stop? Do you need to go away from the blood?” She stood unmoving for a few seconds before shaking her head. “Are you sure?” She nodded. “Do you want to take the nest step?” Another nod. “Alright, just follow my voice.” He waited for her third nod in order to start. “Inhale. Exhale. Again, inhale. Exhale. Once more, inhale. Exhale.”

As she began to breath more regularly, she felt her body absorbing the delicious scent, but at the same time, she fought her instincts in her mind, concentrating on ignoring the burning in her throat and the desert in her mouth until they became a minor discomfort with every breath she took, guided by Carlisle’s voice.

At some point, he felt her relax again, her face back in a neutral expression. “How do you feel?” He asked.

“Fine.” She answered finally managing to use her voice, though it came out as a small murmur that carried the dryness she felt. She took another breath before clearing her throat once more. “I’m fine.” She said once more in a clearer voice.

He smiled at her. “You are doing great, love. Do you want to go hunting now?” He asked being aware of the changes in her eyes.

“No, I want to keep going.” She said taking some steps towards the bandages still holding Carlisle’s hands.

They repeated the process until there were about halfway from where they started, until she took her first breath on the new distance. As the thirst broke through her, she shook Carlisle’s grasp off and sprinted in the direction of the blood. As her newborn state was wearing off, he didn’t have any problem reaching her, though as she managed to force her hand away from his, he tackled her to the ground just a couple of meters away from the blood.

At first, she fidgeted in his grasp until she managed to get a hold of herself, burying her face in his neck, she took in his scent to obscure the smell of the blood, concentrating on the sweetness of her husband, she calmed down, allowing him to pull her away. With one arm still steady around her waist, he pulled her face to him, pressing his forehead to hers.

“It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.” He reassured her, letting her take her time as her breathing calmed down. “Let’s go, you need to hunt.” He said seeing her black eyes, this time she let him guide her away from the rags until they were far enough not to smell them.

The next couple of days went by the same, Carlisle would go into town and return with freshly soaked bandages until Bella was able to hold them with only a uncomfortable dryness in her and burn that equaled an itch. She was happy with her progress, though there was one more thing she wanted to do, and as the end of her eight month came, she was determined to achieve it.

“Carlisle.” Bella asked him shyly. “Do you think I can make a trip into town on my own?”

“Why?” He asked genuinely surprised.

“I... I want to test myself...”

“Love, you’ve done great so far, why do you want to do it?”

“Everything I’ve done I’ve done it with you by my side, I want to do it on my own.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to push yourself to uncomfortable lengths.”

She nodded. “I want to make you proud.” Bella murmured looking down to the ground.

He cupped her face lifting it to his. “I’m already proud of you, you don’t need to prove anything.”

“But I want to... You’ve always been so sure of myself, I want to deserve that confidence and... I want to feel it myself.” She added with a smile.


	9. Volterra

Bella’s test was a success, they’d plan for a small trip into town on a Sunday and as they reached the central plaza together, Carlisle left her to wander on her own for a couple of hours as he busied himself with other things. As the sun started to set, he went looking for her so that they could go home together. He found her sitting in a bench looking at couples passing by and some kids playing with a small dog, with even a small smile as she took in the scene.

As she saw him approaching, her smile grew waiting for him to join her. He sat beside her and pulled her to him with an arm around her shoulders, placing a sweet kiss on her temple before she rested her head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I’m still a little nervous though.”

“I think you’ve done marvelous, one day you’ll be able to enjoy yourself like any other person. Still, I can’t believe how quickly you’ve got your instincts under control.”

She shrugged still uncomfortable with compliments. “Let’s go home.” She proposed standing up.

As Bella entered their house after Carlisle had opened the door for her, she saw a black envelope waiting for them on the floor over a black box, so she lifted both as she walked inside. As she turned the pieces in her hands, she saw they didn’t have any information indicating their provenance but a V pressed into red wax as a seal on the letter.

“Carlisle, someone left this.” She said showing both objects to him.

As he saw the V on it, surprise painted his face. “I wonder what this is about.” He said taking it from Bella’s hand.

“Do you know who sent this?”

“Yes, this is an official letter from The Three Kings. Though I have no idea what could’ve made them send this.”

“The Volturi?” He nodded in response opening the letter.

_Volterra, Italy. April 3rd, 1841._

_Dearest Carlisle._

_We must say we find ourselves in a hurt state as the news of your wedding has come to us by mouth of someone else’s other than yourself. Nevertheless, we express our kind felicitations to you and your wife and extend the newlyweds an invitation to meet us when you both so desire._

_As a token of the good wishes we send your way, we offer the small piece inside the black box that accompanied this letter in place of a wedding gift for your wife_

_In hopes you accept our invitation, we bid you farewell until we see each other again._

_Sincere and affectionate regards._

_Aro, Marcus and Caius._

“What is it?” Bella asked still holding the box to Carlisle.

“That’s it for you.” He said signaling the small package.

Confused, Bella opened the lid to reveal an Elizabethan necklace filled with pearls and rubies with a central pendant made of gold with a gigantic ruby in the middle, leaving her in a mix of awe and being taken aback. “What is this?!” She asked looking at her husband.

“Wedding present.” He answered amused by her reaction.

Bella closed the box as she shook her head.

“I’m afraid you can’t refuse it, love. They might find if offensive if you do so.”

“I find it offensive that they send it in the first place!” To that, Carlisle laughed causing her to sigh in exasperation. “Anyways, what did they say on the letter?”

“Word of our marriage reached their ears. They send their congratulations and they offered an invitation for us to visit.”

Bella’s brow furrowed as she still found the whole Volturi ordeal unnerving. “And?”

“We don’t have to accept,” Carlisle answer resting his hands on her hips. “But I must say I do wish to present you to them someday.”

“I don’t know...”

“I assure you, there’s nothing to worry about, though they might want to gift you other things after they meet you.” She huffed at his words as she rolled her eyes while Carlisle tried kissing her annoyance away.

“Fine.” She said.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go meet them.” She said pulling back from him, looking him in the eyes and crossing her arms. “But I’m not wearing that thing.” She said acknowledging the gift once more.

Though at first he was bit concern about the travel, after remembering all the progress Bella had done in the last months, Carlisle was sure there wouldn’t be any major trouble so he arranged everything they would need to get to Volterra.

As the night fell a couple of days after the letter from The Volturi arrived, Bella nodded once more when Carlisle asked her again if she was sure she wanted to visit a Volterra, signaling the start of the couple’s journey as they started running back to Oxford, where back in their house, they took a bath before changing into clothes that’d be more appropriate to travel the human way, assuring Bella they could buy clothes as needed as they moved down to Italy.

As his wife finished getting ready, Carlisle acquired a carriage to travel to Dover, where they would board a ship to cross the English Channel to France. Renting a second chariot once again when they reached the continent.

As Bella had never seen anything more that England before she met Carlisle, he decided to take some time as they visited small towns, taking more days when they reached cities like Paris, where he took her to the theater before sneaking into the Louvre in the middle of the night, where Bella watched in awe all the pieces that surrounded her with the amazement of a little girl waking up to Christmas presents.

Carlisle couldn’t help but stare at his wife as he admired her shining eyes, now golden just like his, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a loving kiss and taking her softly under the Parisian sky.

“I still can’t believe my luck.” He whispered with his lips barely away from hers as he kept their naked bodies together.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because you decided to accept me as your husband.” He answered as his lips searched for hers one more time.

After Paris, came Lyon, and once in Italy, Carlisle took her to Verona and Venice to show her the cities from some of Bella’s favorites Shakespearean plays, though as the further south they traveled, less time they had to enjoy the cities for they had to avoid the sunlight. In the end, Bella didn’t cared as they kept sneaking into all the museums and places they wanted to see before wandering the streets under the moonlight.

Their last stop before Volterra was Florence, we’re they stayed a couple of days. There, Carlisle bought himself a couple of garments more on the formal side as well as fancier dresses for Bella, explaining that The Three Kings weren’t ones for simplicity.

“But isn’t this too much?” Bella asked looking at the four garments laid out on their bed, three were simple day dresses, one in blue, one in purple and one in a pale peach color, the last one was a beautiful ballgown made of a deep red velvet.

“Imagine you’re meeting Queen Victoria. Though they are a little more relaxed as what the British etiquette deems appropriate, they like to keep appearances.” He explained. “Besides, you’ll look magnificent in that dress.” He added signaling to the ballgown.

“Fine...” She accepted. “So, when are we meeting them? And how do we do this?”

“Well, I sent them a letter when we arrived to let them know we’re in Florence, now we need to wait for their response.” And as he explained, there was a knock in the door of their hotel room.

As Carlisle attended the door, he saw a young man with the distinctive cape and pendant of The Volturi, who handed him a letter before giving him a small bow and leaving.

_Dearest Carlisle._

_We are delighted to know you’ve accepted our invitation in such little time, we’ve arranged to have a carriage pick both of you tomorrow after sundown._

_We are excited to meet the woman that captured your heart._

_Kind regards._

_Aro, Marcus and Caius._

Just as the letter mentioned, the moment the sun set, there was a knock at the door, as two men from the Vulturi Guard waited for Carlisle and Bella, offering to carry their possessions to the coach.

Bella walked holding onto Carlisle’s arm, who smiled at her reassuringly as they follow one of the man outside to where their transportation waited, there, a familiar face to Carlisle was waiting for them.

“Carlisle, good to see you again.” Said the man approaching the couple.

“Good to se you too, Demetri.” Carlisle answered as they shook hands.

“And this must be your wife.” He said turning to Bella. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen.” He greeted kissing Bella’s hand, to which she bowed her head.

“Bella.” She indicated.

“Such a fitting name.” Demetri added with a smile before leading them to the carriage. “Though we’ll be changing horses once at the middle of our journey, we expect to arrive in Volterra before the sun rises. The The Kings will be waiting for you but you’ll have a moment to settle in the chambers they’ve arranged for your stay.” He explained as he got into the chariot after the couple, closing the door as the vehicle started moving.


	10. The Three Kings

As Demetri had explained, they arrived in Volterra a little under an hour before de sunrise, and once the reached the Volturi Palace, they were led by the same men to their private quarters. As they opened the door, they were faced with several gigantic bouquets of bright red roses that adorned the floor from the entrance to a table in the middle of the living room that housed another letter, though this one didn’t seem to be as formal as the previous two.

“Are they always like this?” Bella asked her husband to which he shrugged with a half smile.

After closing the door, Bella looked around the room, hanging her head in embarrassment as she realized the flowers led all the way to their bedroom. In the meantime, Carlisle went to read the letter, which once more congratulated them on their marriage and asked them to join the kings and the court in an hour, giving them enough time to get ready.

“I guess all of this will need no wait.” Carlisle said nuzzling Bella’s neck as he saw the bed in front of them. “They expect us in an hour.”

After taking a quick bath, Carlisle got outfitted before helping Bella tighten her corset and then he fastened her dress, tracing her dainty waist with his fingertips. “You have no idea how tempting you look with this dress.” He said while he placed kisses along the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck before placing the necklace that was given to her by The Three Kings.

“Is this necessary?” She asked seeing the flamboyant piece resting on her décolletage.

“Just for today.” He said caressing her bare arms before turning back to his portmanteau looking for another piece of jewelry. “I also have something for you, don’t worry, it’s not as conspicuous as the necklace.” He assured her presenting her with an oval brooch that containeda marble lion on it. “This... This is the Cullen crest, this piece used to belong to my mother, and I kept it with me after she passed away. I remembered putting it in the small drawer next to my bed the day before I went to the hunt the vampire that made me what I am today, so I went looking for it when my father died. I kept it in Oxford, that’s why I didn’t gave it to you before. I know you don’t really like jewelry but I would be honored if you decide to wear it.”

Bella cradled the piece in her hands as she felt her heart filling with warm light. “Are you sure you want me to have this?”

“Isabella, you’re my wife and therefore, part of my family, no place will be better for it but with you.”

“But it was your mother’s.” She said feeling the importance of the brooch in her hands.

“It’s yours now. Though if you don’t like it....”

“No! It’s not that!” She interrupted. “I love it it’s just that now that I know how much it means to you.”

“You mean more.” He assured her cupping her face with his hands and pulling her for a kiss.

“Well then, will you put it on?”

“It’ll be an honor and a pleasure.” He said pressing his lips to her forehead as he took the pin before fastening it in the middle of her dress on her chest.

Finally, Carlisle draped a translucent shawl made out of lace over Bella’s shoulders before offering her his arm and opening the door to find Demetri outside the door waiting for them.

“I was asked to escort you to the thrones room in case you were busy with other... Activities. If you care to follow.” He said with a wink starting to walk in front of them.

When they reached two darken wood doors, Bella’s grip on Carlisle tightened, receiving a soft pat on her hand and a smile from him as Demetri opened the doors to reveal—to Bella’s suffering—a room full of people. He walked once more in front bowing his head in front of the three men that seated on three thrones at the back of the room.

As she took in the scene, Bella followed Carlisle’s lead as he walked to were Demetri had headed moments before, bowing as Carlisle did. Once she stood upright again she paid attention to the tree men in particular, the one to her right had blond hair that barely reached his shoulders, his demeanor was the most serious thought it seemed to be full of curiosity. The man in the middle had long black straight hair and a delighted expression, while the one on the left had more of an uninterested and tired look until his eyes fixed on Bella as if he was looking at an illusion. Though she started wondering the reason behind his change, her thoughts were interrupted when she

paid attention to the fact that everyone except for Carlisle and her, had red eyes.

“Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!” Announced the man in the middle leaving his throne and walking to where Bella and Carlisle stood, stoping a young woman who was standing beside his throne ready to follow him. “We are so glad you decided to accept our invitation. I must say we were all surprised when we heard you’d gotten married. Oh and let’s not even talk about all the heartbreaks in the palace!” He said with a laugh.

“I apologize for not sending an invitation, though I didn’t thought you’d be interested in those things.” Carlisle answered in a light and friendly tone.

“Well, we might not care for human traditions but a celebration is still a celebration.”

“That’s true, I see you even summoned all the court, I must apologize to everyone for the trouble.” He said looking the full guard and even the two wives in the room.

“Nonsense, in fact it was Sulpicia who gave us the idea to invite both of you here. Isn’t that right, darling?” He said extending a hand as a woman joined him. “But where are my modals?!” He said turning to Bella. “I’m Aro, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen”

“Bella, please.” She indicated.

“Bella.” He repeated holding out his hand. “May I?”

Bella then remembered the time Eleazar explained some of The Volturi’s gifts to her, including Aro’s and the way she might me able to repel them, seeing an amused smile born in Carlisle’s face as she took Aro’s hand. He closed his eyes and in an instant, confusion painted the darker haired man’s face in front of her before the expression was modified to surprise.

“How unexpected.” He said opening his eyes once more. Curiosity filled everyone in the room as they didn’t know what was going on. “May I?” He now asked Carlisle who took his hand without hesitation, a smile still on her husband’s face.

“Well, well, it seems we have some other matters to discuss in a more private setting.” Aro said after some moments passed with his eyes closed.

“Of course.” Carlisle said.

“For now, lets introduce you to the rest.” Aro’s said turning to Bella once more.

After she was formally introduced the other two men in the thrones as well as Aro and Caius’ wives, Carlisle stayed by her side as Bella met the rest of The Guard, remembering what she new about some of their gifts.

Once the etiquette deemed the small talks had gone long enough, Aro asked for everyone to vacate the room with exception of Marcus, Caius, Bella and Carlisle.

“Is there a reason for this smaller reunion?” Asked Caius as everyone moved to a smaller room adjacent to the one they’d been occupying, sitting around a table.

“It appears that lovely Bella is gifted.” At that, the other two Volturi turned to look at Bella with curiosity.

“And what is this gift that has you so intrigued?” The blond king asked.

“Bella is a mental shield, and according to Eleazar, quite a powerful one.” Aro answered having seen the information in Carlisle’s mind. “I wasn’t able to access her thoughts.” He added causing Marcus and Caius to lift an eyebrow. “Do you mind if we try someone else’s gift on you, Bella?”

Nervously she shook her head, waiting to see who he chose. As Aro returned with a blond girl, Carlisle tensed. “Aro, isn’t there someone else?” He asked not wanting to risk his wife.

“Jane’s will be the fastest, besides, after what I’ve seen, I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about, dear friend.” With that, he turned to the young girl. “Would you please try your gift on Bella.” She nodded before focusing on the brunette.

Nothing happened, taking Jane by surprise, who once more concentrated on Bella with the same fruitless result.

“Now, Bella, do you mind if we try Jane’s gift on your husband.” Aro asked.

“I...”

“You’ve done it before.” He interrupted. “Do you think you can protecting him?”

With that, Bella saw Jane started to focus on Carlisle not waiting for her answer, instinctively, Bella stretched her shield as quickly as she could, covering his husband the way she’d done when practicing with Kate. She wasn’t fast enough though, as signaled by a pained noise that came from him, but in the end, she was able to stop the suffering, retracting the veil until Aro asked Jane to stop before dismissing her.

“Impressive.” Said Marcus.

“Indeed.” Seconded Caius. “How long have you been practicing?”

“About three months.” Bella answered.

“Bella has only been a vampire for ten months and we didn’t know about her gift until recently.” Carlisle added. He took her hand as he saw that stretching her shield still took a toll on her.

“It’ll be interesting to see her strengthen her shield.” Aro said, an affirmation to which the other kings nodded.

After that, the conversation turned to lighthearted topics once more, and at some point, Aro proposed for the group to move to the garden, where some tables we're waiting for them. As Carlisle talked about the years after he left Volterra decades ago, Sulpicia and Athenodora joined the five of them, dividing and making the conversations even more lively.

At some point, between the voices and laughs of the different conversations, the visual stimuli of the garden and the pungent aroma of the flowers, Bella’s senses started to get overwhelmed, which caused her to feel anxious. As she began to get fidgety, the change in her behavior alerted Carlisle, who turned his attention to his wife.

“Isabella, are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“Maybe you should take her to rest.” Marcus offered. “Though her newborn year is almost over, I think the ambient might be too much for her.”

“She’s a newborn?!” Asked Athenodora surprised.

“Indeed, Carlisle turned a little over ten months ago.” Answered Aro.

“I thought you despised our existence.” Sulpicia interjected amused.

“I still think our presence is less than desirable, ” Carlisle answered. “But I couldn’t fathom an eternity without Isabella.” He added staring lovingly to his wife.

At the end of the day, Carlisle and Bella returned to their chambers hand in hand, with Bella barely able to close the door before Carlisle’s caresses found their way to her body.

“Carlisle!” She exclaimed with a giggle.

“I’m sorry, my love, but you have no idea how delicious you look in that dress.” He excused himself. “I’ve been holding back since we left this room hours ago.” He added before his lips continued their deliberate attack to her neck as his hands busied themselves undressing her. “Besides, not using the bed that has been beautifully arranged for us would be an offense.”


	11. The Bonds

“Jane, dear, I think Bella needs to repose for a bit.” Aro said stopping Bella’s training for the day.

Since the first time The Three Kings saw the demonstration of Bella’s gift, she had been practicing its use everyday with the help of several members of The Volturi Guard, mainly exercising the range of her shield preventing Alec’s sensory deprivation on a group within a large area, the length of time she could keep blocking people to Demetri’s tracking ability and how quickly she could act to surprise attacks shielding people from Jane.

Though up until now, the effectiveness of Bella’s shield had improved a lot, she still felt mentally exhausted after practicing for long periods of time, therefore, her practice sessions were divided throughout the day.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Carlisle concerned she was forcing herself too much.

“I’m fine, I just need to rest a little.” She answered with a reassuring smile.

“Do you feel like hunting?”

She nodded. This was the first time they went hunting since their arrival in Volterra, so Bella was wondering how they were going to feed because she hadn’t seen animals in the palace.

“I presume you aren’t tempted to change your habits while you are here?” Aro asked overhearing Carlisle’s last question. “How about you, Bella?”

“No, thank you.” She simply answered. Her response making Carlisle proud.

“Oh well, no harm done in asking. You can go through the main door if you wait until after sundown or take Demetri or Felix with you to use the tunnels if you rather go now.”

Both Bella and Carlisle decided to wait until the sun set so that they could have some time on their own, as Bella wanted to avoid questioning looks, she decided she would change into a pair of pants and a shirt once they reached the forest before hunting, and then change back into her dress prior to running back to Volterra. Once outside of the palace, they sprinted away from the city until they found some woods were they were able to encounter some foxes before going back.

As they went to their rooms to leave her change of clothes, they decided to spend some time in the palace’s library, but what they expected to be a quiet evening between the two of them, transformed into a small but lively gathering as Aro and Caius were passionately discussing some topics in Marcus company, sitting around a table with some open books when Bella and Carlisle arrived.

“Carlisle! So good to have you here right now, please try to put some sense in Caius’ head and explain to him why Morphology should study more than just the structure of the words.”

As Aro introduced a third person to the conversation, Marcus sighed uninterested in the conversation and moved to an armchair next to a window, and as Bella heard the topic the other two were arguing about, she knew Carlisle would be just as invested so she walked to where Marcus had moved.

“Do you mind if I take this seat?” She asked signaling the armchair opposite to his.

She saw in his eyes the same change she had seen in the throne room the day she arrived as Marcus turned to look at her.

“Not at all, Mrs. Cullen.” He answered with an almost imperceptible but sad smile. “Please.” He added pointing to the chair with his hand.

“Please call me Bella.” She said with a sincere smile. “I assume you aren’t as interested in the topic at hand?” Bella added as small talk.

“Not at all, after the first 500 years you’d expect someone to back down but they don’t. How about you?”

“Not in the slightest. Carlisle is passionate about those topics but though I love him, I just don’t get it. To be honest, I was hoping to borrow a book but I’m afraid this library lacks novels.”

“I’m afraid so, this is are the official archives so we only keep non fiction in here, novels and poetry are usually housed on our personal collections.”

“Well I’ll have to find something else to keep myself busy.” Bella said with a small frown.

“Do you play cards?” Marcus asked.

Bella shook her head. “My father used to say those kinds of games weren’t ladylike.” She explained with a shrug.

“Are you interested in learning?”

“Sure. Anything is better that listening to Carlisle talk about Classical Morphology.” She said ignoring the look she knew her husband had given her as she remembered the couple of times he had excitedly told her about this new branch of Philology.

They spent some time with Marcus teaching her a couple of card games before some rounds of each of them, most of which she failed miserably at. “I’m sorry you had to play with such an incompetent person.” Bella excused herself.

“Nonsense.” Marcus reassured her before asking her to shuffle the cards.

Though she was a vampire now, Bella hadn’t lost her characteristic clumsiness, so when trying to mix the cards, they got out of hand and flew in the air in front of her. “Don’t worry, this is how I do it for luck.” She said with unperceptive sarcasm trying to brush the incident off.

“I thought you’d said this was the first time you played with cards.” Marcus replied amused.

Bella just stopped collecting the cards before slowly moving her attention from them to Marcus, looking at him for a few seconds not knowing how to respond, causing Marcus to give a small laugh.

Behind Bella, both Aro and Caius stopped arguing and turned to look at the scene in front of the window as Bella was still surrounded by the cards before a smiling Marcus, who excused himself previous to exiting the room, leaving a surprised Bella alone, who tuned to the other men.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked afraid of having offended him.

Aro and Caius looked at each other before once more turning to Bella. “Marcus hadn’t laughed since Didyme.” Said Aro, confusing Bella even further.

“Didyme was Aro’s sister and Marcus wife.” Carlisle explained approaching Bella. “She was killed by a rival coven in a failed attempt to finish with The Volturi centuries ago.”

“When she died, Marcus became a shell of his former self.” Aro continued. “We hadn’t heard him laugh until now. What did you say to him?”

“I... Nothing, I was trying to shuffle the cards and they fell out of my hands.”

Bella’s answer made the remaining kings look at each other again. “My sister used to be a little... inelegant at times when she was human, I guess your mishap reminded him of her.”

“You even look a little like her.” Added Caius.

“Should I apologize?”

“No, in fact, I think your company might be good for him.” Aro Answered with a glimpse of hope.

A couple of days passed and Bella hadn’t seen Marcus, in fact, no one had seen him, but apparently, he sometimes disappeared for days at a time so they weren’t too concerned with his absence, though Bella still felt it was her fault.

That’s why one day when she disposed to go for a walk alone in the garden—as Carlisle spent some time with his friends—, she was surprised when a familiar soft voiced greeted her from behind.

“Good evening, Bella. Going on a walk?” Marcus asked to which she nodded. “I must assume your husband is being kept busy by Aro and Caius again?” She nodded. “Do you mind if I keep you company?”

“Of course not.” She answered with a smile.

“I take you’re not a fan of Philology?” He asked as they strolled through the patio, making her huff a laugh before stoping once more looking at her husband in the distance.

“I love than man but I’m tired of pretending I find that interesting.” Marcus smiled at her response. “I can even tell you how he’s going to answer right now without even paying attention to the conversation. Look, right now he’s going to laugh at Aro’s remarks.” And Carlisle laughed. “Now he’s going to make a joke that won’t be that funny but he’ll have a laughing attack.” And so he did, but to his credit, Aro and Caius laughed too.

“Are you a clairvoyant too?” Marcus asked amused as they both resumed their walk.

“If I was, I would’ve ran from home earlier.” She said with dry humor on her voice, causing him to give her a concerned look. “Oh, I thought Aro had shared what he saw on Carlisle’s mind.”

“No, he keeps the personal stuff to himself. May I ask what you’re referring too?”

“Well that’s part of how Carlisle and I came to be. He treated my mother in England and after she died my father wanted to marry me off to one of his friends because, in his words, he ‘couldn’t bear to look at me’ his reason was that I reminded him too much of his late wife.

“I didn’t want to get married to that man so I ran away but because I didn't really know anyone that could have helped me, I ran to Carlisle’s house. He took me in and as he and I got closer, we fell in love.” She explained with a smile as she thought of her husband.

“I can see your love for each other is true.” He said in such a certain tone that took Bella by surprise, making her look at him. “I’m able to see the relationships between people.” He explained. “That’s my gift, I can see the way people are linked to each other. Do you know that story of lovers being linked by a red thread?” He asked looking for a more tangible way to explain himself. “Well imagine that when you form a relationship, a new thread is born between you and that other person, and those threads vary in color and intensity depending on what kind of relationship it is; let’s say you and a casual friend will have a baby pink lace tied to one another, while you and a best friend will have a bright fuchsia. I’m I explaining it successfully?”

“Yes, I think I understand.”

“Well, when I saw you and Carlisle I saw a blinding red and golden thread linking you two, similar to the ones I see on bonded mates, though not quite, so I assume you two don’t share that kind of connection.”

“Bonding mates?”

“Carlisle never mentioned what a bond was?” Bella shook her head. “I’m not surprised, he doesn’t really believe in their existence.

“For our kind, there’s a phenomenon we call a bond, that’s when two persons, not necessarily two vampires, find each other and their instincts tell them they are simply perfect for one another in every aspect; so physically, emotionally and socially, they will find anything they need in the other, that makes them bonded mates.

“It’s difficult to explain to someone who has never felt it but the way bonds act is similar to what humans call ‘love at first sight’, the moment you see into the eyes of the other, you just know and you feel yourself being pulled to that person.

“Not everyone finds their mate though, some live in happy and fulfilled relationships without the presence of a bond, just the way I see your husband and you.”

“What makes the relationships different? You said you see them different, why is that?”

“I’m afraid I do not have the answer, and though I’m aware of their existence, I truly wonder if the bond really adds something; time after time I’ve witnessed couples that are just as in love as mates, so it makes me wonder.”

“Have you felt a bond?” Bella asked causing Marcus to sigh.

“Yes, thousands of years ago when I met my Didyme, she was Aro’s sister and later she became my wife.”

“I’m sorry, Carlisle told me what happened to her.”

“It happened so long ago and yet, I seem unable to move on; I guess that’s one downside to the bond, once you accept its calling, it’s unbreakable, even after death.”

After that, Bella changed the subject to something more lighthearted, so they talked about literature, something they both seemed to enjoy equally, which prompted him to offer to lend her any book she desired from his personal library.

“Oh! I don’t want to impose.”

“Don’t worry, if I’m being honest, I’m enjoying having someone to talk about this with, I used to spend days talking with Didyme about different books, she would’ve loved all the stories that have been written in the past thousand years.” Bella stared kindly at him as he fondly remembered his late wife.

“Well if you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

“Of course.” Marcus turned to see the three men had finished their discussion. “And we can continue our talk over a game of chess.” He offered.

“I’d like that.” She answer with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella after accepting to play chess with Marcus.  
> *takes Carlisle by the hand and drags him to their room with him thinking sexy times are about to ensue*  
> Bella: you need to teach me how to play chess, now! *she says while frantically grabbing Carlisle’s shirt*


	12. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post the last chapter...

Though both Bella and Carlisle were enjoying their time in Volterra, as Bella’s newborn year came to an end, she wanted to see more of the world and Carlisle was happy to go with her. Also, even if he liked the conversations he had with Aro and Caius, while Bella started developing some sort of father-daughter relationship with Marcus, the couple yearned for some time just the two of them like they had enjoyed for the past three years since she knocked to his door in the middle of a rainy night.

As the days kept passing by and their first anniversary as a married couple approached, Carlisle decided to take Bella somewhere new, and what better place than America, for he hadn't been there before and it would present them with places they could discover together.

“What would you say about traveling to America?” He asked his wife between heavy kisses.

“Have you ever been there?” She asked as his lips traveled to her neck, Carlisle just hummed negatively. “Well I’m sure it’ll be fantastic as long as we are together.” She finally said with a lovingly smile as she cupped his face with her hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before letting him continue with his lovemaking.

In the end they decided to visit Pisa, Naples and Rome before traveling back through France to Spain and Portugal, where they would board a ship to America.

* * *

“I guess there’s no use in trying to convince you to stay? Even if just a little longer?” Aro asked after the couple expressed their desire to leave.

“We appreciate the offer but we would like to spend some time just the two of us traveling, besides, as she spent the next few days after our wedding burning, I never gave Isabella a proper honeymoon, I’d like to rectify that.” Carlisle explained.

“Will you be returning soon?” Asked Caius.

“We don’t know, we might not like The Americas and might return shortly or it might be the opposite.”

“Well, if you decide to settle somewhere, please write.” Said Marcus.

“We will.” Answered Bella with a smile.

“When exactly are you leaving?” Aro inquired.

“In a couple of days, we plan on spending our anniversary in Rome.”

“Would you allow us to throw a farewell party for you?”

“What would that comprise?” Asked Bella looking at Aro with suspicion.

“Mostly just The Guard and us, I’m sure some of them would like to say their goodbyes as well. We can arrange to have live music but that’s about it.”

“No feeding.” Said Carlisle more like a statement than a question.

Both Aro and Caius laughed. “No, no, that would be tasteless.”

Bella and Carlisle turned to look at each other before accepting.

The gathering had been prepared for the next night, and though Bella was perfectly fine using the same red dress Carlisle had gotten her, Marcus had insisted on gifting her a new one, so in the hours before the party, Bella sat in bed with her hair already done, waiting for her dress to arrive at their door as they had been told.

It was about half an hour before the set time that a young woman knocked to deliver Bella’s dress. This garment was a royal blue with satin fabric that left her shoulders exposed with its off the shoulder short sleeves that had small crystals sewn into lace all around the neckline, the waistline was as tightly fastened as her red dress and the skirt was fuller on the back with a shorter and puffier overskirt.

The dress was accompanied by a new pair of shoes as well as another necklace just as extravagant as the first one. With only a sigh as a complaint from her part, Carlisle laughed as he helped her get ready, basking in his wife’s beauty before leaving their room with her arm linked with his own.

This time, the ball was being held on the garden, which had been illuminated with candles beautifully arranged all around the open space and unlike what like Aro had said, the courtyard was uncharacteristically packed, leaving Bella wondering where all the people came from as several members of The Guard approached Bella and Carlisle throughout the duration of the celebration, though the ones that actually spent some time talking to the couple were mostly the ones that had spent time with Bella while she was training and the ones that had known Carlisle since the first time he visited Volterra.

As the party was coming to an end, Alec and Jane said their goodbyes and left the duo so that Sulpicia and Athenodora could bid them farewell too; then Aro asked for Bella and Carlisle to join them in the throne room along with some of the high ranked members of The Guard, a petition that left both Bella and Carlisle wondering what it was all about as they walked inside.

After everyone settled, Aro remained on his feet as Marcus and Caius sat on their thrones.

“As we all know,” he started directing to everyone. “Carlisle and Bella will be leaving shortly with the intention of going to The Americas, a territory that in the last hundred years has been seeing a lot of migration not only from humans but from our kind too, as they seem to think of it as a lawless place. Nevertheless, we know why those rules need to be obeyed, especially as human technology advances; therefore,” he said now looking at the couple in particular. “Marcus, Caius and myself had come to the conclusion of the necessity that it is to have some sort of correspondent in the New World, that’s why we would like to offer both of you honorary places with the The Volturi.” He said as Felix approached him with a little black box.

“We don’t expect you to act the way we do here, though we do ask to keep an eye on the territories you visit and to communicate to us any activity that you think might put our kind at risk, after that, we’ll act accordingly.” Marcus clarified as he rose from his sit and took something from the box before walking to Carlisle. “That’s why we present you with a Volturi pendant. With this you’ll be respected as part us by the rest of the vampiric world and will be able to come and go as you please.” He explained putting the necklace around Carlisle’s neck before returning to retrieve a second piece before repeating the action with Bella.

Both she and her husband gave The Three Kings a small bow in acknowledgement for the action before looking at each other, knowing this wasn’t something they could refuse, at least not in front of The Guard, so they went with it.

Just like on the day of their arrival, after the official matters where done with, Aro dismissed everyone else, with only the three of them along with Bella and Carlisle remaining in the room before walking to the adjacent space.

“We apologize for doing this without discussing it with you beforehand, but it really was more of a last minute decision, we’ve been debating the situation in the new continent but hadn’t come to a satisfying resolution until Marcus proposed you two as our contacts on those territories.” Aro explained.

“But why us?” Asked Bella not bothering with formalities.

“Aside from the convenience of you two going to America, the three of us trust you both, besides, with your gift, you’ll be protected against any kind of mental powers that might want to harm you or your husband or to take advantage of your new position.”

“Besides, we meant what I explained before. We don’t expect you to act, we just would like to have some of our people that can contact us if we were needed, and though we would prefer you don’t, you can refuse.” Marcus Added leaving both Bella and Carlisle thinking.

“If Isabella doesn’t have any objections and as long as we are more like a passive observer, I don’t mind accepting.” Carlisle answered first looking at his wife for her answer.

She sighed as she decided. “Alright.” Was her acceptance nervous of what their roles as part of The Volturi would comprise, not knowing the only time they would need to act as such would be to help stop The Southern Wars.

* * *

As they traveled away from Volterra and through the European cities they had selected, their excitement grew as they neared Lisbon, from where they would depart to America.

With their arms linked together, Bella and Carlisle watched as Portugal’s shore became smaller and smaller before disappearing in the infinity of the Atlantic Ocean, sharing a passionate kiss as their journey finally began.


End file.
